Quest:The Demonscourge - Part II - The Unknown Halls
|Saga = Runeskin |Diff = Final enemy is 9+ at MR 80 with 180 SP }} General Information Part of the Runeskin saga in Silverwysp Requirement Walkthrough You come to in some shadowy halls, in an unknown location. The starting square is a resting spot, where you can replenish your SP and NV pools (but cannot save). Each door is opened after destroying 6 Crimson Energy Orbs for the 1st and 2nd doors, Azure Energy Orbs for the 3rd, Silver Energy Orbs for the 4th (final) door. Culled data for all three types of orbs encountered (12 Crimson, 6 each of Azure and Silver ones before shattering, then crossing the fourth door's threshold): * * * You also see some scenes in what are probably Iakor's mind games. First door right: The city of Talinus burns. Wide columns of black smoke rise up from behind its shattered outer wall, and a steady stream of refugees pour out of its main gates, headed south along the highway. In the forest to the east of the city, a brutal battle rages. Forest trolls and goblins clash with the scattered remnants of the Tysian army as they press forward, drawing ever closer to the shattered city. First door left: An old man, his back as bent as the knotted oaken staff he leans upon, moves along a winding road that approaches a walled city. As the man draws near to the city gates, he suddenly stands upright as a horrifying transformation comes over him. In a matter of seconds the old man has morphed into a hulking, caped ogre. The ogre turns to face you, flashes a wicked grin, and then stomps off toward the city gates. Second door right: A large group of children stand crying as a small village burns behind them. Several adults, wielding a variety of crude weapons, struggle to fend off a vicious crew of armoured cave goblins. One of the children, a young girl, fingers a stone medallion hanging from a chain about her neck. Suddenly, a bright white light envelops the children. When the light fades, the children have disappeared. Second door left: Thane Pyrond, overlord of the city of Trithik, lies dying before the toppled outer wall of the western Tysian riverport. The Thane's long, golden hair and thick beard are matted with dried blood, and his face bears a twisted, agonized expression. Thane Pyrond turns and looks directly at you. "Help us, ," he whispers. Third door right: An armada of winged goblins soar over a high-walled city, dropping heavy earthenware pots onto their targets below. Explosions shake the ground and large plumes of black smoke rise up and hover above the burning city. Third door left: A broad-shouldered, robed figure, a magnificent crown adorning its head, sits upon the throne in the grand hall of the King's citadel in Talinus. Suddenly, the crowned figure turns and looks directly at you. Your heart skips a beat as you stare into the empty eye sockets of the fleshless head now turned in your direction. Fourth door right: A massive serpent rises out of the ground, showering rock and debris down upon the wall of soldiers that surround it. The serpent unhinges its wide jaws and swallows two soldiers whole as the remaining warriors turn and flee from the fearsome beast. Fourth door left: The haft, pommel, and heavy iron head of a mighty hammer rapidly draw together to create a magnificent weapon. Small black gems swirl around the head of the hammer and fit themselves into tiny impressions on its elaborately-engraved surface. After the 4th door shatters, you may be confronted by several more Silver Energy Orbs (they appear to possess somewhat higher average SP range, otherwise they're the same as the earlier ones), as well as Black-Armoured Ogres: * * If you don't go straight to fight with Iakor you will continuously run into orbs and ogres. When facing the prince, you're given the choice of attack or leave. If you leave, you can go back and heal if need be, but next time is immediate combat. Even with 6+ at MR 85 this fight still gives 65 xp: * After defeating Iakor, travel all the way back to the southern end of the hallway to receive the Demonscourge Pommel. Rewards * 64 general XP after opening each door (by destroying 6 Orbs per door, 4 doors, 256 XP total). * 64 general XP for defeating the ogres. * 65-70 combat XP for defeating Prince Iakor. * Demonscourge Pommel just before you leave the halls ;Completion reward * 384 general XP * 64 Valour